


I love the way your hair looks at 2 am

by Cosmic Malfoy (Attack_On_Touka)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Its kind of a mixture, M/M, Nightmare, idk really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_On_Touka/pseuds/Cosmic%20Malfoy
Summary: Credence has nightmares.Newt hears him screaming.





	

Hands gripped Credence's neck, the air rapidly escaping his lungs. He begged the woman brutally torturing him to stop, but she wouldn't. Instead, she was replaced by somebody else, but this time, there was a maniacal grin upon his lips. 

He screamed. He knew what happened next. Like it always did.

The man he had come to know over the years started to fumble with his trousers, unbuckling them, then facing the boy, pinning him down. 

Panic filled him. 

'No. Not again. Please, no. No! No! No! ...No... I can't. Not... Not again. Please.'

Credence sobbed. He cried and thrashed and screeched. Anything to get away-

'Credence! Credence, it's okay, it's not real. Whatever you think is happening, it's not real.' He was broken from the torture by a gentle voice. 

The brown haired man. He must have heard from the bedroom that he shared with Mr Kowalski.

'You're okay. You're safe now. I've got you.' 

Credence felt the bed dip next to him.

'I-I thought I was back there. With Grindelwald and... Her.' He shivered at the very thought.

Newt grabbed the other boy's hand in his, they were facing each other, Credence looking up towards the man who saved his life.

'We're away from them now, they can't hurt you.'

'I know... I still think about it though. I thought that- that he...' Credence felt a lump rising in his throat.

'Oh, don't cry love.' Newt wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. 

Although they laid in silence, there seemed to be a thousand words being spoken each moment they stared at each other.

'I just want you to feel safe, so, if you wanted we could- No, never mind, that's a terrible idea.'

'What?' 

'You wouldn't like it. Just forget I mentioned anything.' 

'Mr Scamander, I'm tired of everybody lying to me. Please-' 

'I've told you before, call me Newt.'

Credence sternly replied, 'You're changing the subject.'

The older of the two sighed after running his hands through his curly, hazel hair that Credence noticed seemed to be flowing in every direction. 

He had a sudden urge to run his fingers through it too.

'If you wanted...I could take you back to England with me, you could start a new life, and I could teach you some spells. You'd never have to see them again.'

Credence lit up. His eyes radiated happiness as he smiled slightly, which he hadn't seemed capable of for years now.

Newt had a peculiar feeling growing in his stomach while observing his recently acquired friend.

There was something about him, Newt didn't know if it was the extreme contrast of his jet black hair on such pale skin, or his sharp features, like his jaw and cheekbones, or possibly, it was the way that, contrary to the rest of his face, the boy's eyes showed emotion without meaning to, like the fondness displayed at that moment. 

He had no idea what it could have been, but something convinced him to cup Credence's face in between his hands, and slowly, gently rub his fingers over the chapped lips slightly open in shock at his actions.

Credence acted on his earlier impulse, gently running his thin fingers through those curls he had been admiring since he had met the man just over a week ago.

The men gazed at each other, tensity filling the air, until Newt dipped his head to claim the boy as his own.

He pressed his lips against Credence's and ran his tongue over as they parted to let him in. He tasted of an odd combination, the toffees Queenie had been force feeding him were evidently there, but something else too. Could it be... Blood? 

Newt pulled back as he stares in confusion.

'Open your mouth.'

'Why? I-' Credence started in confusion.

'Just open your mouth, Credence!' Newt snapped.

The boy immediately panicked. Not him too. They promised they wouldn't hurt him. He trusted them. 

His breathing quickened, anxiety rose in his chest, a sharp, stabbing pain.

He felt suffocated.

'What's wrong? Credence! What's going on? I'm not going to hurt you, I promised didn't I?' Newt spoke, trying to stay calm. 

They held each other's hands as Credence tried to control his breathing. 

'In and out. In and out. Well done, keep going.'

'...Thank you. I'm sorry.' Credence whispered.

Newt was startled, to say the least, 'What? Why?'

'I didn't mean to scare you.' Credence bowed his head in shame. 

'It doesn't matter,as long as you're okay. However, I do want to know why you wouldn't open your mouth.' Newt questioned.

He got an answer as the younger showed him the insides of his mouth. The skin from the sides of his mouth was covered in cuts and rips, blood lacing his gums. 

'Oh my god! Bloody hell Credence, what happened?' Newt asked, worry painted across his face.

'Can we talk about something else instead?' Credence questioned, his eyes not meeting those of Newt's. 

'Oh- Um, alright then. How about I tell you about Hogwarts?' 

'That sounds great. Thank you.' Credence softly kissed him.

The rest of the night was spent with a mix of explaining Hogwarts houses, mainly Hufflepuff, and cuddling.

For the first time, Creedence felt like he could be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this at 1 am this morning and edited it just now don't judge me too badly please. :))


End file.
